potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Chou
Feifei 'Emily' Chou is a sixth-year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the female Ravenclaw Prefect. Appearance Emily is tall and slender, with the well-toned body of a dancer. Her hair is naturally raven-black - but can often be found in varying darker shades from purple to red - and is usually kept around shoulder-length; her standard practice is to let it grow to about her shoulderblades and then cut it so the tips barely brush against the tops of her shoulders. Although she prefers to wear her down, she will often style it depending on the occasion. Her eyes are a luxurious, bold, shiny black, and she considers them to be her best feature. Above all, Emily is well-kept. Her appearance is one of the most important things to her, and she spends a good majority of her time making sure she always looks her best. Even when she looks like she just rolled out of bed, it would be safe to assume that she intentionally prepared herself to look that way. Her wardrobe consists of a wide variety of fashion, from formal to casual, and she truly has an outfit (or several) for every situation. Personality A true Ravenclaw, Emily tends to approach every scenario with a careful and critical eye. To her, there's nothing that can't be worked out when the right amount of logic and pragmatism is applied. Overall, she's in control of her emotions, and she keeps a somewhat reserved and enigmatic aura about her, preferring to keep a lot of things close to the chest. Because of this, she's often seen as emotionally distant or unavailable, even though she's not trying to be. Emily can be often be seen grinning, laughing, and joking with friends around the castle, but she is markedly more terse towards people she doesn't know. Background Early Life Emily (born Seyeon Kim) was born in Taoyuan, Taiwan to a Taiwanese muggle mother and a Korean wizard father. Shortly after she was born, the family moved to Jeonju, South Korea, where Emily spent most of her childhood life. At the age of 10, her father disappeared, abandoning Emily and her mother. The two went back to Taiwan, and found a home for themselves in New Taipei. After coming back to Taiwan, she legally changed her name to Feifei Chou, wanting nothing to do with her father. Emily's mother opened a fairly successful coffee shop, which brought in more than enough money for them to live comfortably and pay for Emily's dance training and singing lessons. At 11, she was given the option of attending her choice of school that accepted international students. She chose Hogwarts over Mahoutokoro, mostly because she was interested in experiencing western culture. At the sorting ceremony, the Sorting Hat found difficulty choosing between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, eventually deciding on the latter after a few tense moments. Unfortunately, since Emily didn't really understand much English at the time, the Hat's musings and monologues were lost on her. Her first couple years at Hogwarts were tough - mostly due to the language barrier, and she still maintains that her English is sub-par despite having a decently solid vocabulary - but she worked hard and learned a lot, taking a particular interest in dueling. MAGIC Emily was spotted in Taiwan and invited to audition for a major South Korean entertainment company. She auditioned when she was 14 and was immediately entered into the training program. To ensure that she received the same training while attending Hogwarts, she spent every possible break from school in Korea, training hard. Sometimes even Squibs were sent to Hogsmeade to assist in her training. She appeared in several music videos for the entertainment company before debuting in the 9-member idol girl group called MAGIC after just one year of training. The irony of the name was not lost on her. She is a lead vocalist, visual, and the youngest (maknae) of MAGIC. MAGIC had a somewhat meteoric rise to popularity, thanks to expert promotion and advertising. They had a 9 episode self-recorded reality show that went along with their debut, which really boosted the popularity of the group thanks to fans being able to familiarize themselves with each member. Each member was "MC" for an episode, and Emily MCd hers entirely in English, which garnered her a massive amount of popularity as her English wasn't well refined leading to several quirks which viewers found "cute and adorable." The music video of their debut song was a massive viral hit, becoming the most viewed debut music video, and their overall popularity led to several commercial contracts, as well as their first formal reality show. Four months after their debut, MAGIC had their first comeback. The title track off of this second mini-album was an even bigger hit than their debut track, quickly topping realtime music charts and the music video gained views more rapidly than their first one. It was around this point where the individual members of the group began working on side projects. Emily chose to enter the world of fashion as a model, and quickly rose to popularity, garnering attention of world-famous designers such as Arabella St. Clare. Their most recent comeback was actually a cover of TWICE's (a group from the same company that debuted decades prior) third title "TT." MAGIC covered the song but added their own twist. The cover turned out to be a success that rivaled the individual, the song smashing previous long-held records. Relationships * Chou Xiaoqing - Mother * Tatum Murphy - Girlfriend * Penny Grimmauld - Best Friend * Diana Tully - Friend Other Information '''Academic Strengths: '''DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions '''Academic Weaknesses: '''Herbology, CoMC, Divination, Arithmancy '''Birthday: '''December 28th '''Pet: '''Yin, a 10 month old black cat that Emily purchased from Hogsmeade at the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts. The cat's most notable feature is its heterochromic eyes - left eye blue, right eye yellow. '''Patronus: '''None.